My Only Friend: Discovered
by The Dragon You Must Not Tickle
Summary: I couldn't believe it. My life was over. No one was ever going to look at me the same again. Not after this. A sort of sequel to "My Only Friend", but can stand alone. Warnings: Self-Harm, Swearing


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Warnings: Self-Harm, Swearing.  
**

**Authors Note: This is a sort of sequel to "My Only Friend". But it can stand alone if you're not bothered to go read that.**

**P.S. If anyone can think of a better title, please tell me.  
**

* * *

"In class today we shall be conducting something a little different from what we usually would." Professor McGonagall declared. "This lesson is going to be about water spells, curses, illusions and enchantments. That means spells that include water to work or spells that are possible to be used in water. I will meet you all out at the Black Lake in 15 minutes, just long enough for you to adorn your swimwear and towel."

About 30 voices simultaneously started complaining. I was the only one that had apparently lost his voice.

"The water's freezing!"

"What about the giant squid?"

"There are grindylows in there!"

"Those merpeople are creepy!"

"Silence!" she yelled. "I will have NO arguments. I will see you ALL out at the Black Lake in 15 minutes. So, off you go. NOW!"

Everybody started shuffling out of the room groaning under their breaths. Everyone knew not to mess with McGonagall when she got like this.

Whilst everyone else had already disappeared, I was still sat there. Numbly frozen into my spot.

This was not happening. They were going to see my body. They were going to see my arms. They were going to see my chest. They were going to see my legs. They were going to see my scars. This was not happening. This was NOT happ-

"Longbottom? Did you not hear me?" Professor McGonagall had appeared in front of me. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall." I mumbled, not looking anywhere in particular. She gave me a quizzical look. I pretended I didn't see it. She started opening her mouth, as if she was about to ask something like 'Are you okay?', 'Is there anything wrong?', 'Is there something bothering you?' or any other stupid question that I will never be able to answer truthfully.

I stood up hastily and practically marched out of the classroom before she had a chance to even say the first syllable.

How on earth was I going to get out of this?

* * *

By the time I had reached the Black Lake, everyone was already there in their swimwear. I had braved a long sleeve shirt and my swimming shorts. I was just praying that Professor McGonagall wouldn't tell me to take the shirt off. If I just stayed in the back and out of sight like I usually did, maybe she wouldn't noti-

"Longbottom!" she shouted. I winced. There went that plan.

Everyone turned to stare at me and to see what trouble I had gotten into this time.

"How do you expect to swim and stay afloat while you are weighed down by such heavy clothing! Discard them immediately." she said sternly.

I stood there. Frozen.

I wish I had mastered those glamour charms.

I close my eyes. Took a deep breath. Preparing myself for what was about to come.

"We have not got all day Longbottom." She snapped. I winced, again.

I started taking slowly taking the shirt off, feeling everybody's eyes glued to me. Then I thought, fuck it.

Do you remember when someone used to tell you that you should tell a secret like you take off a plaster? Rip it off instantly so it ends quickly and hurts less. So, that's what I did.

I pulled the shirt off my body and threw it on the floor. Still closing my eyes. I waited for the gasps and the looks and whispers filled with horror that were to come.

And come they did.

"Oh my god."

"Merlin."

"Are those what I think they are?"

"Did he do that...to himself?" I winced, again, at this.

"Why would he do that?"

"Neville" I opened my eyes to see who it was. It was Hermione. There were tears in her eyes and her voice sounded like it was going to break. She had always been the sensitive one.

"Longbottom" McGonagall said. There was a look in her eyes. A look that I had seen many times before. That look was disappointment.

This was when it finally sunk in. This was when I realised what I just did. This was when I realised they knew. They fucking knew.

So, I did the first thing that came into my mind. The thing I was so used to doing. The only thing I was actually good at. Especially when it's inside myself.

I ran. I heard people shouting, but I ignored them.

I ran and ran and ran. I ran until I felt I would collapse. I slumped down against the nearest wall I could find. Breathless and panting. I couldn't believe it. My life was over. No one was ever going to look at me the same again. Not after this.

My only friend had been discovered.


End file.
